deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Swarmer
Hey something has appened in this page and the page is strange i am sorry but i don´t know what has just hapaned can some one repair the page? its because i don´t know how to do it thank you for reading thise Adriano Tomás Portugal 16:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know what happens if you telekinetically fling a swarmer-laden crate? Do all the swarmers in the crate die on impact, or survive? --Redscorpio90 13:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Stasis on Swarmers When you use stasis on swarmers, a problem is that if you fire your weapon upon them, you can't besure wheter you actually killed them until the stasis effect wores off. Making inexperience player tend to waste ammo on swamers. But experience tells me, a single burst shot on Pulse rifle can killed multiple swarmers, go for the next one after you placed the shot. Oh yes, if you fling a swamres loaded crate to walls using telekinesis, they mostly can't survive. But they may rarely survive, although some can actually survive the blow on hard & impossible difficulty.(Willy Chong in Dead Space 04:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC)) i have been playing on easy for a while now and lately just thrown a crate i suspected was full of swarmers, it did have swarmers after i chucked it across the room straight into the wall, they didnt die though when i threw them..Specialist alpha 18:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Article no longer a stub I'd posit that this article is now detailed enough that it no longer be classified as a stub: it seems to have all the basics necessary, and although I suppose it could be expanded further, it's hardly a one-section article. I'm going to suggest that its stub status be removed...does anyone else have any thoughts?- d2r 23:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I believe that is true, there is sufficient information. Stub removed. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 03:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What are these things? having odd thing happen with these.... although the diea of the swarmers being bits of flesh, why are there swarmers apearing with out the pregnants? although there is no clear picture.. in the dead space guide there is a picture of a up close swarmer(concept but its the same) can somebody get that picture? also if you use stasis on them when they crawl, walk up to them(make sure there in stasis first though!) the will leap and if you use stasis agian try and move the camera to get a some what good view of them. also i played with some swarmers and one got nto the wall and back flipped back off(although i used stasis trying to get a good view of them....) if you stasis the swamrers and are unsure if you just killed them, apint them with fire form the industrial torch and they will glow(there dead if they glow with fire!)Specialist alpha 19:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) info for swarmers and pregnants although this is just speculation of the "swarmer" necromorph forms, i have notice once these creatures attack to isaac the sorta digg while vomiting acid compound simalar to the yellwo goop form the other necromorphs. this actuly seemed dangerous if they attack to you, this acid vomit seems to to little damage but if futre encounters with more necros and you get swarmed and are ccovered with necros, this decreases your health very rapidly, if these creatures attach even i nthier little groups it would severly hamper your health reserves.... the possible creation of these swarmers are probaly a form of necromorph "spawn". form our babys these maybe undevlobed bits of the flesh, lurkers are infected babyes inside the body, the bits form dividers..idkSpecialist alpha 19:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) info for swarmers and pregnants although this is just speculation of the "swarmer" necromorph forms, i have notice once these creatures attack to isaac the sorta digg while vomiting acid compound simalar to the yellwo goop form the other necromorphs. this actuly seemed dangerous if they attack to you, this acid vomit seems to to little damage but if futre encounters with more necros and you get swarmed and are ccovered with necros, this decreases your health very rapidly, if these creatures attach even i nthier little groups it would severly hamper your health reserves.... the possible creation of these swarmers are probaly a form of necromorph "spawn". form our babys these maybe undevlobed bits of the flesh, lurkers are infected babyes inside the body, the bits form dividers..idkSpecialist alpha 19:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Swarmers + slashers I noticed in several cases that if a slasher walked near a swarmer, the swarmer would jump on one of the slasher's blades and *ride* it towards Isaac! Does this mean they cooperate somehow? Neonwarrior 21:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the Swarmers are what we get when the Necromorph disaese merge w\ human DNA : they could then be the vectors that "morph" a Human in a Necromorph. They coexist togheter as a coral...using the human body as a " rock "....this could explain why exist weak point ( some gamplay reason can be intelligent or just reasonable ) : this are the host body point that dosn't get any merging w\ swarmers. I thought this theory when i saw that some dead bodies HOSTED swarmers in the legs and the arms !!! This could also answer your question...Exxere 11:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) HOW DO THEY GET IN THE BOXES How do they get into the boxes anyways?! :I imagine that is simply for gameplay; good question, though. Auguststorm1945 19:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, I added a possible and even valid explanation/theory in the Trivia section, but someone removed it. It went something like this: "A possible explanation for Swarmers being found in storage crates is that some survivors managed to trap them inside - either out of fear, and/or because they were simply unarmed." I know it's not all polished and it's speculative information, but I think it fits. What do y'all think? AFriendlyNecromorph 00:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Downfalling Swarmers Hey, i noted that there are lacking pictures of these annoying bastards from Downfall. Anyone got any? 03:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do about that. Ishimura Elite 22:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the boxes had packages of jerky that got infected. 23:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC)